Walker Rocket
).]] The 1948 Walker Rocket is a mid-sized mid-priced four-door sedan available in Mafia II. Design It is based off the Tucker Torpedo and only comes in single tone paint as standard. It is among the few vehicles which reaches more than 200 Km / H. Performance The Walker's Statistics: * Basic Max. Power: 166 Horse Power (124 kW) * Top Speed: 125 MPH (201 km/h) * Weight: 4233 lb (1920 kg) This indicates the Walker is a very powerful and fast car despite a high weight. It has good statistics all-around. * Basic Tuning Max. Power: 200 Horse Power (149 kW) * Basic Tuning Top Speed: 130 MPH (209 km/h) * Sports Tuning Weight: 3814 lb. * Super Charge Max. Power: 240 Horse Power * Super Charge Top Speed: 136 MPH Modifications * Engine Tuning: Basic tuning $400.00, Sports tuning $609.00, Super Charge $776.00 * Body Paint * License Plates * Rims & Tires Availability The Walker Rocket is usually spawned in Chapter 11 A Friend of Ours when racing to Leo's house to stop Henry from killing him. It can be found just outside the restaurant after Eddie pays you. Look around in that general area, and if you can't find it restart the mission and it will spawn. It is a very commonly spawned car in Jimmy's Vendetta. Trivia * The name Walker is similar to Tucker; and rockets and torpedoes have similar meanings and uses. *It has a very futuristic look just like the real life Tucker Torpedo. *This car is not very common on the streets of Empire Bay, just like the Tucker Torpedo was not a common car to be seen on the streets, due to the fact that only 51 Tucker Torpedo's were made. *It is the signature car of Jimmy. *It is the only independent-made car in the game. *Unlike it's real counterpart, the car does not have the Cyclops's Eye headlight, nor does it have a rear engine compartment. The Walk Rocket's engine is in the front, the Tucker Torpedo's engine was housed in the back. *It is the most expensive car to fill up. *Its real life counterpart had several features in it that were technologically advanced at the time, like a perimeter frame surrounded the vehicle for crash protection, a roll bar integrated into the roof, steering box was behind the front axle to protect the driver in a front-end accident, an instrument panel where all controls were in easy reach of the steering wheel, the dash was padded for safety, the windshield was designed to pop-out in a collision to protect occupants, the car also featured seat belts, a first in its day. The car's parking brake had a separate key so it could be locked in place to prevent theft. The doors extended into the roof, to ease entry and exit. It is unknown if the Walter Rocket has these features, though it will probably never be known. Category:Vehicles in Mafia II Category:Mafia II Category:Vehicles with four doors